


Parallels and Promises

by feathershollyandgolly



Series: SecretlyMagneto's Cherikweek 2020 [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Dark Charles Xavier, Fan Comics, Fanart, House of X/Powers of X, M/M, Mutant Society, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathershollyandgolly/pseuds/feathershollyandgolly
Summary: I would like to make it perfectly clear.Krakoa will not tolerate this. I will not tolerate this.You have killed one of our leaders in cold blood. For this, I will not hesitate to cut you down.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: SecretlyMagneto's Cherikweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769218
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Parallels and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* yeah I do art sometimes
> 
> Okay so like...long story short computer bad and I had to do this traditionally. It took all day for me to fix by the time I DID get my computer back bc you know I had to fix the handwriting and stuff,,,But I had a ton of fun doing it traditionally too!
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> For Cherikweek day 2: Dark!Charles/Mutant Society

_Charles, Narrating:_ _It was the beginning of the end._

Charles: Erik. Wake up.

Erik: Hmm. You’re up early.

[He opens his eyes, groggily] What’s wrong, Charles?

Charles: They’re here.

Erik: Oh, I see. Sentinels?

Charles: With human representatives.

Erik: [Sits up in bed] What’s the difference?

Charles: Sometimes I’m not sure.

Erik: Now you’re starting to sound like me.

Charles: They’re approaching. We have to go.

[He reaches out] Join me?

Erik: [Gently accepts his hand] Always another war.

[He looks up at Charles] But I trust you. What’s the plan?

_Charles, narrating: Your love for our people, for me, was so bright that day._

  


Erik: Do you see them? Over there, on the horizon.

Charles: Yes. This doesn’t bode well.

_Charles, narrating: I wish I had known what was coming. But I was too foolish._

Erik: [Puts his helmet on] No metal. Though, Krakoa has plenty I’m sure I could borrow.

_Charles, narrating: And too late._

  


_Charles, narrating:_ _They weren’t here to bargain. They were here for war._

_[The Sentinel releases a sonic wave, paralyzing the nation]_

_Their cries of diplomacy was a trap fell right into._

_[Charles doubles over in pain, receiving the cries of thousands]_

_It was only a moment of weakness._

_But it was enough. [The Sentinel fires]_

_Charles, narrating: And in the end, I couldn’t stop..._

Charles: Erik—

Erik: [Holding magnetic fields to muffle each explosion] I’ll handle this.

_Charles, narrating: ...something I should have seen coming._

Charles: [Trying to approach him] There are too many!

Erik: Protect them.

_Charles, narrating: It only took my hesitation. I should have wiped every human mind of this place._

_[Charles watches as Erik is overcome by the sheer volume of artillery sent their way. He is helpless.]_

_Charles, narrating: I refuse to make that mistake again._

[News broadcast with the headline “Xavier Speaks Out”]

Charles: I would like to make it perfectly clear.

[Flashback to Charles, approaching Erik’s body]

Krakoa will not tolerate this. I will not tolerate this.

[He leans down to cradle Erik, who is unmoving]

You have killed one of our leaders in cold blood.

For this, [Charles presses his lips to a cold cheek] I will not hesitate to cut you down.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
